TERRY
by Sandy Sanchez
Summary: TERRY FIC


**Los nombres de los personajes de éste pequeño escrito no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Kioko Mizuki. Sin fines de lucro, sólo por el gusto de escribir y compartir.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TERRY**

 **.**

 **Sólo cinco letras y seguí soñando...**

 **suspiré de nuevo con tu inglés encanto.**

 **regresé al pasado y no supe cuándo**

 **volví a enamorarme, a pensarte tanto.**

 **.**

 **No vas a creerme, ni yo me lo creo,**

 **te he llorado a veces, también te deseo...**

 **seguro estoy loca, tal vez sólo quiero**

 **soñar que eres mío, que yo te poseo.**

 **.**

 **Sería exagerado decir te idolatro,**

 **Porque no eres real, eres puro teatro,**

 **mas tú siempre vuelves con esa sonrisa,**

 **te cuelas en mi alma, te metes deprisa.**

 **Entonces me rindo, tu ganas confieso,**

 **te acercas despacio me das solo un beso.**

 **.**

 **Escuchar tu voz, esa que es prestada...**

 **la mera culpable de esta enamorada.**

 **Te busco en mis sueños y nunca te alcanzo,**

 **te busco en los rostros, te busco en pedazos,**

 **eres sólo un cuento y aunque no me canso**

 **de escribir historias te vas de mis brazos.**

 **.**

 **Te encontré en ficciones, te inventé en algunas**

 **he leído tu nombre en fantasías absurdas,**

 **unas te ovacionan, otras son tan burdas,**

 **encontrar las buenas, es una fortuna.**

 **.**

 **Y es que en todas ellas me gusta buscarte,**

 **devoro renglones por imaginarte...**

 **en algunos ríes, aunque en otros lloras**

 **siempre es esa rubia, la chica que adoras.**

 **.**

 **Y aunque sé que sólo... eres un invento,**

 **la creación de alguien que pensó en un cuento,**

 **te llevo en el alma mi bello tormento**

 **te llevo tatuado en el pensamiento.**

 **.**

 **Por eso esta vez mi rebelde bello,**

 **quise dedicarte este humilde verso**

 **para que tu puedas constatar con ello**

 **que me gustas tanto, como el Universo.**

 **.**

 **Sólo un dulce beso para mí te pido**

 **de esos que te llevan de viaje al olvido,**

 **podría describirlo, podría imaginarlo...**

 **no sabes las ganas de al fin saborearlo.**

 **.**

 **Serás para siempre una fantasía**

 **la caricatura, la bella poesía,**

 **no importa que juzguen o de mi se rían**

 **pues a fin de cuentas yo no escucharía.**

 **.**

 **Envidio a la pecas, me siento una Eliza**

 **envidio sus ojos que ven tu sonrisa,**

 **sus manos que pueden tocar a las tuyas,**

 **su boca que en ti hace de las suyas.**

 **no quiero esmeraldas, ni rizos persigo**

 **sólo quiero verte, llevarte conmigo.**

 **.**

 **Adoro tu humor, adoro tu risa,**

 **adoro tu pelo volar con la brisa,**

 **me puedo perder en tu risa de lado**

 **quisera volverme un dibujo animado.**

 **.**

 **Podría inventarme una historia contigo**

 **hacernos de todo sin ningún testigo.**

 **La pluma sería mi mejor aliada,**

 **para nuestra historia, la jamás contada...**

 **soñar que soy tuya, soñar que eres mío**

 **que soy yo quien buscas en cada camino.**

 **Que me abraces fuerte al ver que te sigo**

 **y tomes mi mano y me cubras del frío.**

 **.**

 **No tengo ojos verdes, ni rizos dorados,**

 **Ni falta que me hacen, estás a mi lado,**

 **Es mi corazón que vive aferrado,**

 **que te piensa a diario, vive enamorado.**

 **Es él quien no entiende, es él quien te añora**

 **es quien vive y sueña que al fin te enamora.**

 **No escucha verdades ni entiende razones**

 **él late ignorando mis explicaciones,**

 **vive empecinado, vive alucinado,**

 **en que tu algún día vivas a mi lado.**

 **Quisiera explicarle, contarle, decirle,**

 **pero se ha bloqueado, no quiere ni oírme**

 **me preguntó entonces: ¿por qué me he burlado**

 **de ese amor ficticio que le he despertado?**

 **-¿Por qué le dejaste envolverme entonces,**

 **parece que juegas, que no me conoces?**

 **con sólo escucharlo entre todas las voces**

 **soñé con su abrazo toditas las noches.**

 **.**

 **No pienses Romeo, que eres sólo un cuento**

 **eres más real que mucho que siento.**

 **te asomas sonriendo, me miras contento,**

 **me encantan las horas en las que te invento.**

 **Porque estoy tan cerca, porque así te encuentro**

 **de nuevo en mis sueños, de nuevo tan dentro.**

 **Por fin lo he entendido, por fin lo comprendo**

 **por más que te borre seguirás viniendo**

 **de nuevo a mi mente, de nuevo sonriendo**

 **sin quedarme opciones seguiré escribiendo...**

 **.**

 **Eres sólo parte de una bella historia,**

 **de esas que se quedan siempre en la memoria.**

 **Sólo cinco letras y sigo soñando**

 **Terry de mi vida, te estaré esperando...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _GRACIAS!_**

 ** _Un regalín para el hermoso Terry de nuestros sueños._**


End file.
